


Hot and Heavy

by SavannahBunny



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XIV, 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Dominant G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, F/M, First Time, NSFW, Sex, Top G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch, Viera (Final Fantasy), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavannahBunny/pseuds/SavannahBunny
Summary: A collection of works for OTPtober NSFW! Mostly G'raha Tia/Crystal Exarch x WoL - Savannah Bunny.
Relationships: Diluc (Genshin Impact)/Original Character(s), Diluc/Traveler (Genshin Impact), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 61





	1. First Time (G’raha Tia x WOL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> G’raha and Savannah have their first pleasurable night together.

G'raha finished lighting the candles in his tent. Savannah would arrive soon with the pillows, though she seemed to be taking a little while. He took a deep breath and held his hand over his chest, his heart beating fast. He was nervous. It wasn't like it was his first time, but somehow it was different now. He'd never really been in a committed relationship before her. Sure he'd had lots of one night stands with various partners, ranging in experience, including virgins.  
But this was Savannah. Nevermind being the Warrior of Light, but his beloved that was asking to have her first time with him. It had been sprung on him so fast. Sure, he had certainly wanted to have sex with her, but knowing she was new to relationships in general he had been trying to be patient. He was almost grateful to Minfilia and Tataru for giving her "the talk", though she almost gave him a heart attack when she walked up to him and said sheepishly, yet loudly, that she wanted to "make love with him".  
G'raha scattered the rose petals on the bed. He doubted she'd understand what a romantic trope it was but she liked pretty things and flowers so she might like it because of that. He wanted to make sure it was special for her. It was her first ever time before, not just their first time as a couple.  
His ears flicked as he heard someone approach the tent. In walked in his hero, Savannah, who certainly had a lot of pillows at his request but...  
“I’m back.” Her cheeks were pink and she seemed more sheepish than before.  
“Welcome home.” He said with a smile.  
Savannah smiled back. Being back with him made her feel less nervous. She did want to do this, but this was also something so different than anything she’d ever done. And it would require a partner to put her absolute faith in. “Are you okay, my love?“ G’raha said softly, looking concerned. “If you are having second thoughts...”  
“No! No I’m just... feeling a little nervous still.”  
“I understand. I’ll be very upfront.” He kissed her softly as he took the pillows from her. He took them over the bed and started setting them up. Savannah looked around. The roses on the bed were beautiful. She wondered if it was a part of sex that Minfilia forgot to mention. She would have definitely liked this. And the shadows and flames that flickered from the candles made G’raha look breathtakingly handsome. How they looked in his mismatched eyes. How it flirted on his skin. How his hair flowed. It stirred something in her she didn’t quite understand. Her heart was pounding not just out of nerves but also excitement.  
Music broke Savannah’s thoughts when G’raha turned the music player on. G’raha said he rarely used it except on certain occasions when he felt in the mood. G’raha walked over to her and then seemed to take notice of something for the first time since her return.  
“Did you leave with that coat on?” G’raha asked. Savannah blushed.  
“N-No...” she admitted. G’raha raised an eyebrow, prodding her to continue. “I-I ran into Y’shtola. Somehow she knew about what was happening...” Likely Minfilia and Tataru told Y’shtola about the talk they had, G’raha thought. “And then she... asked me to come shopping with her for a little bit for tonight. We ended up buying somethings.”  
“Like what? Did you leave it outside?”  
Savannah’s face flushed pink. She undid the buttons of the coat and it fell to the floor. Y’shtola had told her to look confident but it felt weird to show this much skin in such thin clothes in front of anyone, let alone G’raha.  
G’raha’s face went almost as red as his hair when the coat dropped off. All she had on was lingerie. She didn’t even have some sort of short gown over it. It was just a bra that did nothing for support and a small amount of lacy cloth covering her core. G’raha’s eyes didn’t know where to focus until Savannah started trying to cover herself.  
“You don’t need to hide.” He said. “I like it a lot.” He took her hands and kissed both of them.  
“Really?”  
“Really.”  
Savannah smiled, relieved. It’s not like G’raha was much better clothes wise. He had loose shorts on and a robe that was tied at the waist. His reassurances made her feel better to know she didn’t waste money on something that wouldn’t “seduce him” as Y’shtola said.  
“I can’t believe you walked around like this though...” he said in quiet disbelief.  
“Y’shtola took my clothes so I couldn’t back down, w-with my permission.“ She said, adding that last part quickly. She didn’t want him thinking all the Scions were pushy or rude.  
Slowly G’raha walked forward and rested his hands on Savannah’s bare waist that was so warm under his touch. He felt Savannah jump a bit but relax. He took that as a sign it was okay to continue. He took one hand away from her waist and instead took her hand as he leaned forward and rested his head on her chest. He waited and then felt an arm wrap around his shoulders. He smiled and started to dance a bit with her to the music, closing his eyes as he enjoyed the warmth and the feeling of her body more bare than he’d ever seen it.  
Savannah closed her eyes with a soft smile. It felt odd to dance like this, only wearing a bra and underwear as G’raha draped over her body. But she liked it. She liked having him so close. It was intimate in a way they hadn’t been yet. She wanted to be closer and closer with G’raha. She felt greedy almost if it wasn’t for the fact that G’raha seemed to feel the same way too. Unless that just meant they were both greedy for each other, which was a nice thought. As her hand went to G’raha’s ear to massage it he started to purr. A soft and welcoming sound that was so comforting.  
G’raha could feel himself getting worked up more. The feeling of the skin of her breasts on his cheek combined with the massaging of his ear. It made him want to touch more. To explore more of her body. G’raha gently took the hand that was massaging his ear and then forced himself to pull away. He kissed her hands and glanced up at her, her cheeks seemed to get more and more pink by the minute, and looked as if she might turn red soon. He wanted to see that. He wanted to see her flush red from embarrassment and need. He led her to the bed.  
Graha climbed onto the bed full of rose petals first, to make it less intimidating. She followed him, like a woman under a spell. Perhaps he wouldn’t need to be as careful as he thought. She was not a fragile doll after all. She could make her own decisions. Though he still didn’t think she completely understood what sex was he would do as she willed, because Twelve knew he’d been wanting this too. Graha began kissing her as they laid on their sides, holding each other close. Long, slow kisses, reaffirming their love and their adoration for one another. G’raha felt himself begin to grow desperate for more though. He pulled away.  
“Savannah... could you lay against the pillows?”  
“Okay.” She seemed a bit confused but she sat up and laid against them. G’raha sat up, removing the robe finally. He placed himself so her legs were between his knees, not quite straddling her yet, just having her below him. His hands rested by her hips.  
“Comfortable?” He asked softly, inches away from her lips. She nodded. He smiled and kissed softly once. “If you want to stop you tell me and I will.” She nodded. G’raha smiled and kissed her once more before trailing kisses down her cheek and to her jaw. G’raha examined the marks she already had on her neck, placed strategically so it would be hidden under her normal clothing. He loved marking her. And now he had even more places to mark her. Secret places that no one else would ever get to see. That thought sent a thrill to his body that had him attacking her neck in earnest. She gripped his hair with one hand as he nipped and sucked, remaking old marks so they would be more prominent again and creating new ones. Her soft sighs echoed in the room.  
Savannah felt a familiar feeling between her legs. she would get when G’raha would do this. She would always try to ignore it so she squeezed her thighs tight. She felt a hand go to her thigh.  
“You don’t need to do that anymore. It’s okay.” G’raha said. “I’m aroused too. I feel it as well.“  
Aroused. So that’s what it felt like. She had been feeling aroused all this time. G’raha was too and he seemed to notice when she was in the past, but too kind to act on it because of her own inexperience. It was embarrassing sometimes, just how little she knew of the world as a whole, but G’raha was making her feel safe that she didn’t feel that way. She unclenched her thighs but still kept them close together.  
His hands went to her shoulders and pulled down the straps. He kissed along her shoulders and collarbone, nibbling in random places along the way his hands trailed down her side as she continued downwards. Plenty of times had G’raha massaged and laid his head against the chest of his beloved. He almost couldn’t believe he was finally getting to do more with her.  
He kissed the exposed skin of her breast. His hands went to kneading and massaging them. To not have layers of clothing and bras covering them was a blessing. He wanted to rip off the flimsy fabric covering the rest. He imagined her surprise face as he started making marks. Her whimpers at his ministrations going straight to his groin.  
G’raha was generally rougher in the way he made love, but he didn’t want to scare her. He had enough self control for that at least, even if his mind kept running wild with questions of ‘what if I bit down here and gave her a mark that would last a month? Would she moan? How loud would it be?’  
G’raha’s thumbs traced the edge of her bra. He looked up at her from between her breasts, his tail flicking back and forth. “May I?” He felt her let out a shaky breath as nodded. G’raha slowly reached behind her and undid the clasp. He pulled it off slowly, giving her the chance to stop him. He leaned back to take in the image below him. His beautiful Viera, almost completely naked. Her breasts exposed to him. He found himself breathing heavier. He leaned down and licked a nipple and felt her body tense. He looked up to see her face red and contorted in embarrassment. A shudder went down his spine and took her nipple into his mouth and sucked. A moan escaped her mouth as she threw her head back and body shook. He squeezed her other breast, a larger moan being elicited from her throat.  
“Raha...!” She breathed out. He released her nipple kissed all over the rest of her breast. He took both of her breast in his hands and massaged them.  
“Savannah, I love your body.” G’raha said. “It’s so beautiful and soft. The scars make it so sexy and it makes me want to know about each one.” He kissed her neck. He took her nipples in between her fingers his fingers. “I’ve thought about touching your body but held myself back.” He kissed back down and stopped in between her breasts to squeeze his face in between them.  
The entire time, Savannah felt the area between her legs get more and more uncomfortable. His hands released her breasts and pulled away from her. He trailed down her side with his hands, kissing downwards.  
“Savannah, I need you to spread your legs.” Savannah covered her face.  
“But... if I do that...”  
G’raha smiled. “Are you still feeling aroused?” She nodded. G’raha couldn’t help but find her embarrassment adorable. He grinned, amused. “Good. It means I’m doing a good job. And I’m not done appreciating your body.” G’raha took her thighs in his hands and gently pulls them apart. She didn’t resist but her legs shook. He could see her core slick and wet with need. By the Twelve, how he wanted to just slip his tongue in and taste her, hear her cries as he ate her out.  
G’raha started by her knee, still holding both her thighs. He kissed downwards and started sucking and nibbling in places, determined to leave more marks. He felt her legs tense and try to close on him, but he held them firm. He would /love/ to be squished between her thighs, but he wanted to give her pleasure first. Once he was satisfied he did the same with the other thigh. He was meticulous, slow. He glanced at them to make eye contact and gods, how he loved to see that face of pure need and embarrassment.  
G’raha leaned away from her thigh and leaned up to kiss her lips. It was long, slow, and deliberate, as if reaffirming to her that she was safe. That he would take care of her. A kiss that warmed her heart.  
“Savannah,” he finally said, his hands going to the final piece of cloth that blocked him the prize his body was craving. “Do I have permission?”  
“Y-Yes...” she said. Slowly he slips his hands underneath the fabric and pulled them down. Immediately attempted to try to hide herself. He chuckled.  
“It’s okay. I’ll undress too.” G’raha pulled down his shorts. He hoped it would make her feel more comfortable, but her wide eyes ended up making him feel slightly self-conscious. He took her hands and placed them on his chest. “Would you like to explore?” She nodded slightly. G’raha usually slept with his shirt off, getting too warm at night, especially when Savannah spent the night in is tent. She’d spent time running her hands on his chest and abs in appreciation. G’raha’s body was muscular and toned. His time in Sharlyan certainly didn’t relate just to studying books. There was really only one place on his body she wanted to know more about. Her hands were shaky as she dragged them downwards.  
G’raha’s breath quickened as she got closer and closer. He thought he might have to give her a nudge to actually touch him. But no, it was immediate. His Viera was too curious to stop apparently. He groaned when her hand touched him. It pressed into his member and he shuddered. He grabbed her wrist. “Wrap your hand around it.” The words made her blush. He wondered if she enjoyed being given commands like that. It made him more excited to think so and all the fun they would have together. She did as he asked and he helped her move her hand up and down to pump him. He shuddered and moaned, his own face flushing. “Faster...” he said as he released her wrist. She increased the pace, watching him with increased interest. He didn’t tell her to squeeze him tighter but she did and it had him bucking into her hand. “Yes... that feels... so good...” he grabbed her wrist. He needed to be inside her. He didn’t want to cum without bringing her down first. But perhaps seeing him so debauched would make her more aware of what was about to happen. “Your turn. Release me.”  
Savannah let go of him. Would he just put him in her? Would he fit? She jumped she felt his hand my her core.  
“So wet for me.” He said, smirking. “I’m glad to see you’ve enjoyed everything up to this point.” Savannah tried to grip the pillows and look away in anticipation. She felt a hand go to her cheek and turn her towards him. “Eye contact is important. Keep your eyes locked on me, understand?” She nodded.  
G’raha smiled and kissed her as he started massaging her heat, feeling the slick drip onto his hands. “So much from your weepy pussy. You might have ruined the bedsheets.”  
“I-I’m Sorry...” she said meekly.  
“Don’t be. I prefer this.” He chuckled. She yelled when a finger went to her clit.  
“W-What...!?” Despite the outburst she was melting into the mountain of pillows.  
“Your clit. A sensitive little nub.” G’raha smiled, watching her every reaction. “I’m going to slip my fingers inside, one at a time.”  
“Why?” She asked softly.  
“To stretch you, my dear. I can’t just slip myself inside you lest it hurt you.” He said. “Are you ready?” She nodded. He slipped a finger inside and her eyes widened at the feeling. “So easy to slip inside you...” His tail flitted back and forth. Imagining his cock being buried deep inside her. He pumped his finger and she shook. It was slow. Her breaths came out raspy and short. A second finger slipped in and he gripped his shoulders. He scissored her, causing her to moan more loudly. He’d require at least three fingers inside her to stretch her out properly. His girth and length was nothing to scoff at. He slipped a third finger in without warning her.  
“R-Raha... it feels.. w-weird... I...” her legs spread apart more. “My stomach keeps getting tighter...”  
“Is that so...” he said lowly. He picked up the pace of his thrusts, nails dug into his shoulder and her legs clenched his hips. “I’ll continue this until I’ve determined you’re stretched out enough for me.” He watched her expression change from one of confusion to shock and to need. Pure utter need that begged to be filled and fucked thoroughly.  
G’raha couldn’t take it anymore. He’d waited so long for this.  
He pulled his hand out. He examined it. “This is you all over my hand my love. Proof of your desire for me.” She blushed red. “And then proof of my desire for you is here.” He took her held and pressed against his groin. “I ache to be inside you, Savannah.” His pupils were wide. “I ache to for your wet heat to cover me. To fill you and pleasure you like nothing else. Will you allow me this?”  
“I-I want for nothing else.” She replied. As embarrassed as she was, she pulsed with every word he said. She wanted, no, needed more. Begged for more. She couldn’t bear to stop now.  
“I’ll start slow.” He said, kissing her softly. G’raha took hold of his member as he lined up with her. He kissed her as he slipped inside her. Her eyes widened.  
“R-Raha...! Will you... will you actually... fit...?”  
“That’s why I stretched you...” he groaned as he pushed farther. “It’ll feel... still odd... I’m promise it’ll feel really good soon.” Savannah did her best to keep eye contact with G’raha as he pushed forward. G’raha’s heaved with effort. Tears pinpricked her eyes until he was finally fully inside her. G’raha leaned his head on her shoulder. “You feel... amazing... my love.” G’raha smiled into her shoulder. “So hot and wet and tight...” he leaned up and kissed. “I’m going to move now.” G’raha had to remain in control. As much as he wanted to pound her and make her scream his name, he promised himself to go slow and let her get used to it. She nodded.  
G’raha slowly started to rock his hips, intertwining his fingers with hers and cupped her cheek. Her half-lidded eyes looked up at him in need. He moved his hands to start thrusting faster. Her cries and moans no doubt oils be heard outside of their tent.  
Good. G’raha couldn’t help but think about how he wanted people to hear. That he was doing this to her. That she was his. The Warrior of Light may belong to the world as a hero but when it came to loving and pleasuring she was his and he was hers. The thought caused him to increase his pace, desperate to have her cum now.  
“Savannah.” He practically growled her name. It made Savannah squeeze him more, the coil in her stomach tightening with each thrust. The sensation frightened her and her she didn’t want him to stomach.  
“R-Raha...” She moaned loudly. G’raha reaches down and rubbed her clit furiously. She started to scratch at his back, leaving streaks on red marks on him. He relished in it. Her desperate cries and actions as he brought her closer.  
He released her hand to pulls her flush against him as he pounded into her and bit into her shoulder, causing her to cry out and thrown her head back. Her body shook and squeezed him, releasing all over him. G’raha thrusted once more inside her and stayed there as he came inside her, moaning her name.  
He wrapped his arms around her close, saying there until he finished and then relaxed onto the bed with her. He brushed the hair out of her face that was sticking to her and kissed her.  
“How do you feel?”  
“O-Odd... tingly... dirty... but good...” she smiled.  
G’raha smirked softly. “Well all of those certainly sound normal.” He kissed her forehead and then tucked her under his chin to cuddle as he stroked her hair.


	2. Boyfriend Clothes (Diluc x Named!Traveler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Savannah tries on Diluc's jacket as he gets ready to leave for a meeting.
> 
> This was supposed to be fluff I don’t know what happened.

Diluc woke up to the rising sun as it peaked through his window. He sighed softly. He didn't want to get up and have to deal with the meetings he had today. Slowly he opened his eyes, greeted by the sight of the blonde hair of his naked lover. His arms were currently wrapped around her as he spooned her after their night together. He smiled, wishing he didn't have to get up and leave. He brushed her long hair out of the way and started kissing down her neck and shoulder, taking note of any marks he left.

“Savannah, I have to leave soon.” She inhaled as she started to stir. Savannah was generally a heavy sleeper. “Come by the tavern later and I’ll treat you to lunch.” She mumbled as she turned to wrap her arms around him and snuggle into his chest. He chuckled. “I’ll shower. If you’re up by then, we can have breakfast too.” He kissed her forehead and gently pulled away from her to go to shower.

Slowly, she began to awaken and rub the night from her eyes at Diluc’s voice and warmth of his body gone. She reached out and sure enough he was absent. The sound of the shower hit her ears finally. Her eyes opened groggily. Morning peaked through the windows. Her body felt slightly sore from last night. Diluc could go awhile, like a roaring fire. She loved it but her body certainly felt it the next day.

Savannah yawned. He’d said something about breakfast right? She sat up slowly and saw his jacket. He had thrown it off the side of the bed last night in his haste to undress. She reached and picked it up and held it to her. It was comforting how it smelled like him. She wondered how a man who was always so warm could stand being in all black clothes all the time, especially when he’s fighting. She shuddered a bit. Her body chilly with him gone. She put on the coat and then decided to get up out of bed. Food was a great motivator and she needed to get on her own clothes.

Diluc returned from the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist and paused in the doorway when he saw her in his coat as she was picking up clothes with her back to him. He leaned against the doorway.

“What are you doing?” He said with a straight-face, withholding the chuckle he had that tickled his throat. However when she turned to him, he found himself speechless for a moment. Of course she would be naked under his coat, but he didn’t think she’d be as cute and sexy as she was in it. The coat was dipping off her shoulders and was far too long for her. She was holding it closed with her hand though at his words her hand dropped her clothes so she could cover up more, her cleavage painfully obvious and her thighs still very much exposed.

“Apologies, I got cold after you left.” Savannah blushed. Something in him snapped. He walked over to her and picked her up. How could anyone resist a sight like that? He tossed her onto the bed and climbed over her, licking his lips. “D-Don't you have a meeting? What about breakfast?“

“I’ll cancel the meeting if I have to.” He ran a hand up her thigh. “Besides, breakfast is right in front of me.”

“Didn't you just get clean though?”

“What a trivial matter to bring up at a time like this. Are you testing my patience?” He kissed down her neck as he gripped both her breasts. “You’re quite bold to seduce me so early in the morning.”

“I-I wasn’t-OH.” Her moan interrupted her words as a finger was dipped inside her. Diluc smirked slightly. She was already getting wet and was still nicely stretched from last night. He slipped a second finger in as his thumb went to her clit. Her whole body shook and her legs arched around his waist.

“What happened to all those protests? You bent to my will so quickly.” He slipped a third finger in. Her pussy clenched his fingers. “Your heat is already so willing for me again. After last night you still want more? You are certainly greedy.”

“Diluc,” she whined. “Please move.”

“And begging. I do love when you beg.” He removed his other hand from her breast to have that one continuously focusing on he clit as he began to pump her. He started off slow, but he was already impatient. He wanted her. /Needed/ her. The pace increased and she tried to meet the pace of his thrusts. Moaning and gasping his name as she gripped the bedsheets. He kissed her and slipped his tongue in as he pounded her, swallowing her moans.

She clenched around his fingers. Her whole body shook- and then he sat back and removed his fingers.

“No!” She yelled, tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She was so close! That wasn’t fair!

“You’ll be able to cum soon, Savannah. I want my cock in you first.” He undid the towel that was somehow still on, releasing his erection that was already hard. He threw one leg over his shoulder as he lined up with her entrance. His tip slipped through her folds but didn’t move. Savannah tried to grind down more of him but he held her hips down. “I’m in charge of your pleasure.” He said with a slight smirk.

“Please. Please, Diluc.” She said breathless. Please I nee-“ Her words were interrupted by her own scream as he fully thrusted into her. It wouldn’t have been nearly as painful if she wasn’t stretched out already, but she was fine with this pain. It felt good. Diluc knew she liked it. Diluc held that position still and held her legs out, admiring the view of him stretching her out as slick seeped all over him.

“My dear Savannah, you take me so well. You were already fairly stretched and yet you still are so tight and wet for me.” He looked at her whole body up and down, still wearing the coat. He didn’t care if it got messy or wrinkled. It could be washed or replaced. It would be worth it for this view right here. The view of his needy lover in his clothes who desperately wanted to be fucked.

“I-I need you, please. Move. Fuck me. I-I need it. I need you.” She rushed out. She mind swirled with need and love. “I love you...” she managed to get out.

Diluc paused and then smiled softly in disbelief at his own weakness to this woman’s whims. “Cheater.” She knew how to get what she wanted, that’s for sure. Slowly he began to thrust. Slow and methodical. She gasped and shook. She wasn’t as close as she was before but that’s how he liked it. Continually dragging her to the edge and stopping. He could spend hours edging her and make her have incredible organisms. But he did have places to be.

Suddenly he slammed his hips into her without warning and started an unforgiving pace hitting that sweet spot of hers every time. She moaned and screamed loudly and gripped his shoulders, nails digging in. He reached down and rubbed her clit curiously. He was close and she would dive with him. He felt her clench. Her felt her shudder. With one full, hard thrust he sheathed himself completely, making her climax and squeeze so him tightly that he came inside her too. They stayed that way for a while until he finally decided to pull out.

Diluc leaned down and kissed her forehead. “I’ll have someone bring breakfast to you.”

Savannah smiled. “Okay.” She wasn’t sure she could move right now so she was thankful for his thoughtfulness. He leaned down to her ear.

“I’ll be thinking about you all day. I’m still not completely satisfied yet. I’ll make up for it tonight.” He whispered.

“I look forward to it.” She said to his surprise. He had to bite on his lower lip and resist the urge to pounce on her again. He rubbed the coat between his fingers.  
“You best give this to the maid too. I expect this back in my possession when I return.”

“And if I decide to keep it?” She said cheekily.

Temptress.

“I’ll keep ideas in mind.” He smirked.


End file.
